


Crimson Dawn

by sp00kworm



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Corpse Eating, F/M, Ghouls are Demons, Ghouls are not human, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Predator/Prey, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, human eating, tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kworm/pseuds/sp00kworm
Summary: Searching for a small, pissed off guitarist wasn’t fun. Dewdrop had an explosive temper, and everyone in the church knew it. Yet a pissed off ghoul with the tendency to eat at this time of the month was even worse.“There is an herbal concoction in here, uh, if he tries anything, just make sure you throw it for him. He will go running like a doggie to a toy.”The bag of strange herbs was clutched in your hand tightly, your fingers playing with the soft strings of the drawstring bag as you ventured past the little fountain, the stone Baphomet watching you glide past with ever watchful eyes. Still it was odd to know that a ghoul with a lust for blood could be distracted by a little bag of herbs, like a cat with catnip.“I’m sure my little Dewie will be no bother to retrieve! But make sure to tell someone of your whereabouts, oh, and inform perhaps Aether…He is good with dealing with the little one in this state.”How wrong the Cardinal was.
Relationships: Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Brother of Sin, Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Reader, Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Sister(s) of Sin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. Female Version

Ghouls. Strange creatures evoked from the depths of their own world to serve the unholy disciples of the church. Creatures of the devil. Demons. Though to most of the siblings now, these demons were little more than friends or fuck-buddies, no longer the terrifying creatures they were told to avoid at night time. When the ghouls were first summoned, people went missing. Brothers on their way to midnight mass would disappear and be found later hung from trees and played with. Sisters would appear in the woods, bloodied and torn open. They were controlled after that, their seals and contracts binding, and the punishment for rule breaking severe. The old ways still lingered in many, though now it was more an disgusting wish than true nature. They were fed. Fed on what was only known to the Cardinal himself now. There were select siblings to help with it, siblings who retrieved the chunks of curious meat regularly. Deep down, most hoped it was horse or something equally as mild.

Dewdrop huffed after practice, his finger bleeding, sliced from end to end from where he got annoyed with Mountain's tapping and slammed at the drum set. That had set off a growl from the large ghoul, the Earth Ghoul moving to snap at his collar and wrangle him for an apology. The little fire ghoul had learned his lesson today. Mountain was stoic but he didn’t appreciate you touching his stuff. Aether had failed to snatch him before he'd blown out of the room in a mood, blood streaking the door as he left. Now the urge to growl and snarl with someone in the dirt was overwhelming. He was small, but he wished Mountain had slammed him against the wall, just so he could have drawn blood and vented a little. A good fight would help. As he ground his teeth he managed to find a nice tree stump to slam his heel against. The bark cracked sharply with the blow.

“Fucking Mountain, messing up my fucking solo with his shitty tapping.” That was the real reason he was annoyed. Anger burned at the annoyance of his perfect solo being spoiled. His obsessive compulsion to have them startling had fuelled his little tantrum. The off beat tapping had ruined his progression through the solo, his fingers pressing in wrong places, and the ghoul shook his head angrily with a stomp before turning to his band mate to hiss.

The stump groaned with another vicious kick to its bark. Dewdrop felt the fire in his veins subside as he sat with a grumble, linking his fingers over the top of his thighs. The ghoul muttered and watched fire lick over the tips of his fingers, moving over his palms before he closed his fists on top of his legs. The material of his trousers seared with the heat and Dewdrop rolled his eyes before shaking his hands, dissipating the heat from his hands. With a deep breath, he pushed the anger down, battering down the hatches on his temper as he listened to the Woodlands around him. Birds, leaves, a constant annoying smack of a woodpecker. The ghoul growled again and turned to the noise, temper flaring as he growled at the trees. Fire sparked over his hands again as his stomach churned, anger and hunger curling in the pit of his gut. The ghoul hissed at the noise, confusion tilting his head as he reached for his stomach. He pressed his fingers against the suit jacket and chirped at the gurgling in his gut.

“Fuck.” Dewdrop whispered as he realised the flaring of his powers had caused his, using the last of his energy from the last feed they had, “We can’t.” He whispered to himself, though he suspected if anyone was to overhear this, they’d believe he was going mad. The hunger in his stomach churned viciously again, rolling in the acid like a vicious tidal wave. Dewdrop felt something click as he clenched his muscles, willing the feeling away from himself as he gazed back at the monastery. A window was open in the Sisters’ quarters, and he watched a few of them go about their task of collecting the washing, their smiles pretty, as they talked and gathered baskets of washing for cleaning. They’d already hung the fresh washing out to dry, the sheets fluttering not too far from him as he looked back at the church grounds. Dewdrop licked his lips as they moved outside towards the big wash house, their soap powders laid on top of the washing baskets as they talked. The fire ghoul watched them walk, holding himself still as they disappeared into the wash house and chattered inside, safe away from his developing hunger. He looked at the sun, low on the horizon and nestled himself back against the tree stump, his leg jumping from its place against the floor, knee bouncing viciously quick as he took to chewing his short nails to try and stave away the want for blood in his gut.

Searching for a small, pissed off guitarist wasn’t fun. Dewdrop had an explosive temper, and everyone in the church knew it. Yet a pissed off ghoul with the tendency to eat at this time of the month was even worse.

_“There is an herbal concoction in here, uh, if he tries anything, just make sure you throw it for him. He will go running like a doggie to a toy.”_

The bag of strange herbs was clutched in your hand tightly, your fingers playing with the soft strings of the drawstring bag as you ventured past the little fountain, the stone Baphomet watching you glide past with ever watchful eyes. Still it was odd to know that a ghoul with a lust for blood could be distracted by a little bag of herbs, like a cat with catnip.

_“I’m sure my little Dewie will be no bother to retrieve! But make sure to tell someone of your whereabouts, oh, and inform perhaps Aether…He is good with dealing with the little one in this state.”_

Aether gave you a worried glance as you told him in the hall, and you had no doubts he’d be watching from somewhere to make sure Dewdrop behaved himself. Still, it was your little errand to run. Mountain had even given you a little garnet to give to the fire ghoul as an apology. He seemed to regret causing a ruckus, even if Dewdrop’s reaction was uncalled for.

The gardens were quiet. The sun had set not too long ago, and you hoped Dewdrop wasn’t much farther than the trees. The woods around the secluded church were treacherous, riddled with odd stone tables and contraptions you hoped the church didn’t use anymore.

“Dewdrop?!” You shouted as you passed the trellis and washing lines, peering around the section of bedding plants which gave way to a small open field. He wasn’t seated in the darkness and you sighed, moving down the small slope and through the maze of pathways around the plant beds.

“Dew?!” You shouted again as you crossed the field. It was quiet, just the bats fluttering and swishing overhead answered you. Dewdrop was no doubt cooling off still in the trees. You moved through the outer area and took another breath, shouting for the little ghoul.

The sister underneath him wheezed at his weight. Dewdrop pressed his weight forwards, ensuring he had her hips pinned with his own as he leaned over her, purring lowly, deep in his chest as she whined. Claws snatched at her hair, whipping the coif and veil free to reveal her luxurious black hair. Tittering, he pulled his growing claws through the strands and watched it fall around her head. Pretty. She was easy to whisk away from collecting her washing, blushing as he rutted against his hand by the trees before being tempted over with the curl of one clawed finger. She’d moaned at his quickly wandering hands.

“So delicious looking, Sister.” He growled as she pressed herself back into the shrubbery, hands grasping at roots as his claws stroked her face. Dewdrop groaned, opening his mouth to reveal a hot, wet tongue, the end pointed, falling out to lick between her breasts. The dress hid little, her tits bouncing as he pushed his arm under her chest, pinning her as his other hand curled around her neck, stroking the soft human skin. Sharpened claws pricked at her skin. Dewdrop felt his teeth ache in his mouth at her smell. The blood gushed beneath her skin as he wrapped both hands around her throat.

Dark eyes gazed at him as he tightened the pressure, her mouth opening with a moan, a single gasp heaving a breath into her lungs before she looked at him, her hips rushing up to meet his. He didn’t return the pressure, icy eyes flickering with the colour of blood as his fingers tightened around her windpipe. Lamely, the sister’s hands came up to meet his own, stroking over the dark coloured skin reverently, touching the length of his fingers as she grew red in the face, her eyes going wider.

“You smell so good.” Dewdrop growled against her as he pressed the cold metal of his nose against her ear, sharp teeth snapping, cutting the lobe of the woman’s ear. She grasped at his fingers now, choking violently on the spent air in her lungs. Deep red eyes gazed back at her as Dewdrop released his fingers. She coughed and inhaled multiple times, heaving for air as the ghoul took hold of her hair, ragging her back against the dirt.

“Dew…Please…Not like this.” She yelped as he dragged her head backwards, the ghoul admiring the bruises on her neck as he moved his nose over the hot skin.

The ghoul didn’t bother to listen to what was coming out of her mouth. He smelt the iron underneath her skin, and with a growl, his tail lashed, and he sunk his teeth into her neck, claws gripping her tight as she gurgled with pain. Blood rushed from the wounds and into his mouth, bursting over his tongue as he dug his face deeper against her neck, locking his jaw tight around the meat. With a vicious motion, Dewdrop tore his head left and right, shaking violently to tear deeper into the Sister’s neck. She gurgled underneath him, eyes rolling left and right, dark hair staining with blood as she flopped uselessly against the dirt. The fire ghoul growled, locking his sharp teeth before tearing backwards, ragging the girl back by the hair. The tension snapped under his pulling, and a great chunk of her trachea came away in his mouth, blood and mucus dripping from the cartilage between his teeth. He spat the tough food away, watching blood pour over the Sister’s neck, dipping into the curve of her clavicle and between the valley of her breasts in great glugs. Her breathing stopped, the rattling of blood in her chest silent as she laid, cooling, against the dirt floor, leaves clinging in the curls of her hair.

Dewdrop watched the blood pour, her heart thumping quietly, weakening, and stuck his face into her neck, mouth and nose pressing into the mess of stringy flesh and blood vessels. Blood squirted against his mouth and he opened his lips to take a mouthful with a piece of muscle, digging the meat out. The ghoul pulled back, chewing the morsel messily, the mouthful of blood dripping over his dark ghoulish skin and into the collar of his shirt. It was beginning to stain his clothing, matting the black cotton with sticky blood. Dewdrop swiped his fingers over the Sister’s breasts and gathered the blood before licking it from the ends of his fingers, groaning softly at the taste of it over his tongue. Iron, spirit and life. The fire ghoul curled his claws into her dress, ripping it down the bodice, tearing away the fabric to get at her stomach. The fat and skin peeled away with a swift cut from his claws. Her guts weren’t what he wanted, and he tore them from the belly slit, depositing them for the foxes to eat as he peeled away muscle and fat. He took a long piece and held it up, opening his mouth to take great bites from the meat, chewing noisily, blood spurting from between his lips with the large mouthfuls.

“You taste just as good as you look, Sister.” He gurgled around his mouthful, blood dripping down his chin before he licked it away and ripped another piece from her body, watching blood spray up and paint the forehead of his mask with specks of blood. The sister didn’t reply, her lifeless eyes gazing somewhere into the trees as the crows began to gather in the trees above, brought by the scent of blood. Dewdrop peered down through the eyeholes of his mask as he chewed, gazing at the mutilated flesh of her stomach before he leaned over to take the belly fat between his teeth and tear himself another chunk free. The fat of her chest was saved as he worked along her legs, pushing slithers of muscle past his lips, sticky fingers smearing blood over his mask and under the metal. It grew tacky over his cheeks before more dripped back over his face. The ghoul tore his head away from her neck, mouth full of blood as he gazed at the stars, fingers pressing harshly against the spinal column. The bone cracked underneath his hand, sending the sister’s head in a weird backwards press. He ignored the noise and watched fluid leak from the severed spinal cord. Her mouth opened as he tore the head away with a heave, muscles of his arms straining before he dug his claws through her muscle and skin to peel away the tendons. The woman’s head popped off with a great slick noise.

Dewdrop held the head up to his own eye level, admiring the beautiful dark eyes, frozen in horror, at the point that he had torn her throat out. He pressed blood under her eyes with his thumbs, rubbing them gently against her skin, smearing eyeliner. The fire ghoul tilted his head, hooking his thumbs under her jaw to close her mouth. Blood dripped over his trousers, wetting the dirty knees of his uniform as he held her pretty head aloft. Tanned skin was malleable under his fingers, yet he pulled her closer, blood stained lips meeting her own, tongue licking the clotted residue away. Dewdrop held his mouth open, tongue rolling, eyes half lidded before he closed his mouth and gently placed her head in a pile of twigs. It slumped on the bone protruding from it as the ghoul stripped her rib cage, pushing and pulling the muscle free from between the bones. The morsels were lean, strong to be able to expand the ribcage out. He chewed them slowly before turning his bright eyes to her chest. With a groan, Dewdrop sunk his claws into the fat, tearing the lumps away before chewing the fat on his back teeth. He purred at the taste, chewing as fast as his stomach would let him, the fullness setting in as he gorged himself on the bounty before him.

The head watched silently, mouth pursed, eyes dark in the shadows as the ghoul snapped and snarled to himself, chewing pieces of human flesh, taking the energy he needed to survive another month. A twig snapped. The fire ghoul ignored it, ear twitching against the balaclava, chewing another piece of gristle between his teeth, blood slopping over his chin. The head rolled, clattering over the leaves and dirt, meeting the back of the ghoul’s heel. Dewdrop pulled his head away from the empty stomach of the sister as a gasp sounded through the clearing.

You held the bag in your hand tight at the sight of the lead guitarist hunched over the desecrated body of a sister. Her head looked back at you, her mouth having fallen open against the ghoul’s foot.

“Holy shit.” You whispered, the sound seeming deafening in your own ears as the blood covered ghoul flipped his head backwards, gazing at you, upside down, burning eyes flickering over your form quickly before he grinned, blood covered teeth snapping with a click. The horns of his mask glinted as he pulled his hands from the body, wiping them over his front as he stood, tailcoats muddy over his back. His knees were covered in the same mess.

\--

“Sister,” The Ghoul gurgled, hands moving up from his sides to wipe the mess of blood and bodily fluids on his waistcoat, “Did they send you to fetch me?” He purred, lowly, the noise coming from the back of his throat as he prowled close, hands tucked at his back, blood covered mask moving as he began to walk circles around you. His pale hands were tipped with claws, the black skin you swore you’d seen hidden again behind a force you couldn’t peer through, “I think I made a mess.”

A hot breath cascaded over the back of your neck as the fire ghoul leaned down by the waist, nose pressing into the hot skin. A devilish tongue wetted the skin, smearing blood and spit over you before he moved away again, legs ready to move should you try and run. Still he walked, nose sniffing loudly. He stood before peering down mechanically at the pouch in your hands.

“That smell…” He muttered before snatching the bag from your hands, claws bursting the silk fabric open, pouring the herbs over his own shoes, “You won’t be able to run so easily.” Dewdrop promised, a grin on his face, red eyes burning with something primal.

“You look full enough already.” With a gulp, you dared to look at the corpse.

The ghoul’s tail lashed out from between the slit in his tailcoat, “Full…But I want something more to play with, Sister.” He grumbled, sticky hands moving to grasp at your wrist, drawing the skin up to his nose, inhaling the smell of you before he licked a stripe up your arm, tongue flat and obscene from between his blood coated teeth.

You didn’t flinch, but watched with fear curling in your gut, despite knowing his meaning.

“I’ve eaten enough. You aren’t on the menu, Sister.” He said hotly, “But maybe we can help each other out.” His tail curled forwards, touching at the inside of your thigh, moving upwards before it reached the junction and slipped away. You let out a heavy breath as the ghoul leaned into your personal space again, “If you run, and I catch you…We get to have some fun. If I don’t…then you better get me close to the ministry.” The red in his eyes bled away to icy blue before the molten colour took hold once more, “What do you say?”

You gazed into the demonic eyes of the ghoul before you and swallowed, “A deal. So long as…” You felt heat churn in your gut as the guitarist stretched and purred, licking blood from his fingers, “So long as you listen to me when I say…”

“I’m horny, not a fucking monster.” The fire ghoul grumbled rushing close again, head pressed close, tongue flicking at your cheek, “Run. Or I’ll press you against the tree and start already.”

A crack to the ass started you running, cheeks flushed as you broke through the trees and sprinted deeper into the woods. Was the ghoul counting? You had no idea. He was behind somewhere, waiting to give you a head start in his little game. The others told you he was primal, feral almost in the carnalities he enjoyed. Somehow this was beyond what you imagined. Being chased by a fire ghoul through the woods in a game of sexual tag? While he was covered in blood? Something churned in your stomach as you round a tree and took off to the left, hoping to have given yourself enough room and time to loop back towards the back of the church. The woods here weren’t very large, and you quickly began to see the treeline. A growl behind you made your heart pound. The sound of leaves moving at twice the pace you were. It wasn’t long before the clattering of branches was right behind you. Daring to look back, you screeched at the sight. Dewdrop was dark skinned, the deep grey colouring to his hands and face making your heart throb with fear, blood red gaze and claws bared as he ran to catch up, chest heaving. A hand reached for you and you screeched again as he batted you to the side, purring with glee as he watched you spin into a tree. Claws grasped your shoulder and waist as he rushed to close the gap behind you, stopping your squirming with a graze of his claws over the back of your neck.

“So easy to catch. Its like you didn’t even try.” Dewdrop grumbled close to your ear, tongue licking at the lobe before he quickly dragged you from the trunk of the tree, pressing you to his sticky front. The blood over his uniform stuck your own outfit to him, coming away with matted blobs of blood attached as he pressed his slick face into your neck and shoulder.

“I did…I did.” You promised as sharp teeth poised themselves over your pulse point, “Please don’t…”

Dewdrop snapped his teeth, hovering over your neck, “I told you. You’re not on the menu like that, Sister.” His blood covered hands grazed over your stomach before he threw your skirts upwards, tail coiling around one of your legs as he pushed his hand between your legs. A moan graced his ears.

The smile on the ghoul’s lips made you flush, “Then are you going to do as you promised?” A challenge.

Dewdrop shuddered pleasantly at the notion, sometimes he liked to be ordered around, but today was not the day, “Oh I’m going to fuck you like this. Covered in that other girl. I’m going to smear you with it before I rail you right here.” He promised as his fingers twisted underneath the waistband of your underwear. They pressed upwards, grazing at your clit, circling the nub slowly before one blood covered finger dipped inside, pressing upwards against your walls.

Squirming against the fire ghoul, you moaned quietly, feeling the length of one finger inside of you not enough. Dewdrop smiled, teeth grazing over your shoulder as he grappled your hair in one bloodied fist, pulling your head backwards to expose your throat. He watched your throat bob with another loud moan as he pushed a second finger inside of you. The second one stretched you, and the fire ghoul smirked as he pushed the two of them apart, biting a bruise into the meat of your shoulder as he drew them outwards from your underwear. They were slick with a mix of dried blood and natural lubricant.

“Maybe just a taste, Sister.” He pushed the two of them into his greedy mouth, tongue sicking around them before he sucked loudly and drew them out with a loud pop, “Fucking delicious.” Dewdrop purred before he grappled you into the dirt, pushing skirts upwards. His claws snapped at your underwear, breaking the elastic so he could tear them away. The ghoul pushed your head down, listening for a noise of dislike. When you moaned again, cheek pressed into the dirt, he took that as the cue to continue.

Hot air was blown against you before the fire ghoul licked a bloodied stripe up over your pussy, the wetness slicking upwards and over your asshole. A finger pressed there but the flinch drew his attention away.

“Another time.” He promised with a sinful purr, rutting his hips forwards, grinding his dick into your leg. The two fingers returned to your hole, pushing inside sharply before Dewdrop took to fingering you open quickly, messily spreading his fingers apart and licking at you, trying to get you wet enough for him in the shortest amount of time. A rush of an orgasm quickly overwhelmed you when the ghoul dribbled blood, his other hand fingering your clit. The waves rushed over you, cum and blood mixing together as you whined into the dirt. A sharp groan escaped you as the ghoul pushed three fingers inside of you, plugging you as he wrestled open his trousers, pulling them open enough to reveal himself as going commando the entire time. You peered back and reached for his dick, grabbing hands only meeting air, and not the dark coloured, ribbed cock, as Dewdrop pulled your ass backwards and pushed inside of your convulsing pussy.

The rush of motion made your head spin, still reeling from the speedily given orgasm, you couldn’t quite compute the fire ghoul rutting into you until he snapped his teeth by your ear.

“Such a good Sister, opening her legs for a ghoul in need.” He growled as his slick fingers gripped your hips, spreading cum and blood over your hipbones. He reached upwards under your dress to grab your tits, squeezing them harshly, smearing more blood as he went. His wet mouth left bloodied kisses over your shoulders and neck as he slammed his hips forwards. The ghoul growled again as you pressed backwards, his claws curling into your skin, pricking blood to the surface.

“Look at me, Sister.” He demanded. You did as he asked through blurry eyes, watching as he swiped your cum and blood from your hips and licked it from his fingers, pumping them back and forth inside of his mouth, moaning around the mouthful like it was ambrosia.

“Fuck...Fuck, Dewdrop.” You moaned, pushing your head into the dirt, knees aching as the ghoul leaned over your back and blew hot breaths over your ear.

“Fucking cum for me, Sister.” He growled, “Cum again.” It was like an order, grunted straight into your ear. With the order, you felt your stomach flutter, cum and blood mixing around Dewdrop’s cock as he pushed himself deep into the convulsing heat. Before he could cum, he dragged himself free, using his blood slick hand to pump himself to completion. Cum splattered over your thighs as the little ghoul pulled away, shadowed eyes admiring his handy work.

A tongue licked at the cum and blood, and you shuddered, the cold seeping into your knees.

“Thank you, Sister.” Dewdrop purred, flipping you onto your back, arranging your skirts to hide the blood over your legs and groin. You could see the blood down your cleavage too.

With a gasp, you pushed yourself back, and managed a smile at the feisty guitarist, “Don’t worry about it?” It came out sounding funny, and the fire ghoul chuckled darkly, bloodied hand pulling you upwards and into his sticky chest.

“I’ll keep my second promise soon enough.” With a lick to the shell of your ear, he was up and moving, helping you up, wrapping your hands together before pulling you along in a saunter through the trees.


	2. Male Version

Ghouls. Strange creatures evoked from the depths of their own world to serve the unholy disciples of the church. Creatures of the devil. Demons. Though to most of the siblings now, these demons were little more than friends or fuck-buddies, no longer the terrifying creatures they were told to avoid at night time. When the ghouls were first summoned, people went missing. Brothers on their way to midnight mass would disappear and be found later hung from trees and played with. Sisters would appear in the woods, bloodied and torn open. They were controlled after that, their seals and contracts binding, and the punishment for rule breaking severe. The old ways still lingered in many, though now it was more an disgusting wish than true nature. They were fed. Fed on what was only known to the Cardinal himself now. There were select siblings to help with it, siblings who retrieved the chunks of curious meat regularly. Deep down, most hoped it was horse or something equally as mild.

Dewdrop huffed after practice, his finger bleeding, sliced from end to end from where he got annoyed with Mountain's tapping and slammed at the drum set. That had set off a growl from the large ghoul, the Earth Ghoul moving to snap at his collar and wrangle him for an apology. The little fire ghoul had learned his lesson today. Mountain was stoic but he didn’t appreciate you touching his stuff. Aether had failed to snatch him before he'd blown out of the room in a mood, blood streaking the door as he left. Now the urge to growl and snarl with someone in the dirt was overwhelming. He was small, but he wished Mountain had slammed him against the wall, just so he could have drawn blood and vented a little. A good fight would help. As he ground his teeth he managed to find a nice tree stump to slam his heel against. The bark cracked sharply with the blow.

“Fucking Mountain, messing up my fucking solo with his shitty tapping.” That was the real reason he was annoyed. Anger burned at the annoyance of his perfect solo being spoiled. His obsessive compulsion to have them startling had fuelled his little tantrum. The off beat tapping had ruined his progression through the solo, his fingers pressing in wrong places, and the ghoul shook his head angrily with a stomp before turning to his band mate to hiss.

The stump groaned with another vicious kick to its bark. Dewdrop felt the fire in his veins subside as he sat with a grumble, linking his fingers over the top of his thighs. The ghoul muttered and watched fire lick over the tips of his fingers, moving over his palms before he closed his fists on top of his legs. The material of his trousers seared with the heat and Dewdrop rolled his eyes before shaking his hands, dissipating the heat from his hands. With a deep breath, he pushed the anger down, battering down the hatches on his temper as he listened to the Woodlands around him. Birds, leaves, a constant annoying smack of a woodpecker. The ghoul growled again and turned to the noise, temper flaring as he growled at the trees. Fire sparked over his hands again as his stomach churned, anger and hunger curling in the pit of his gut. The ghoul hissed at the noise, confusion tilting his head as he reached for his stomach. He pressed his fingers against the suit jacket and chirped at the gurgling in his gut.

“Fuck.” Dewdrop whispered as he realised the flaring of his powers had caused his, using the last of his energy from the last feed they had, “We can’t.” He whispered to himself, though he suspected if anyone was to overhear this, they’d believe he was going mad. The hunger in his stomach churned viciously again, rolling in the acid like a vicious tidal wave. Dewdrop felt something click as he clenched his muscles, willing the feeling away from himself as he gazed back at the monastery. A window was open in the Sisters’ quarters, and he watched a few of them go about their task of collecting the washing, their smiles pretty, as they talked and gathered baskets of washing for cleaning. They’d already hung the fresh washing out to dry, the sheets fluttering not too far from him as he looked back at the church grounds. Dewdrop licked his lips as they moved outside towards the big wash house, their soap powders laid on top of the washing baskets as they talked. The fire ghoul watched them walk, holding himself still as they disappeared into the wash house and chattered inside, safe away from his developing hunger. He looked at the sun, low on the horizon and nestled himself back against the tree stump, his leg jumping from its place against the floor, knee bouncing viciously quick as he took to chewing his short nails to try and stave away the want for blood in his gut.

Searching for a small, pissed off guitarist wasn’t fun. Dewdrop had an explosive temper, and everyone in the church knew it. Yet a pissed off ghoul with the tendency to eat at this time of the month was even worse.

_“There is an herbal concoction in here, uh, if he tries anything, just make sure you throw it for him. He will go running like a doggie to a toy.”_

The bag of strange herbs was clutched in your hand tightly, your fingers playing with the soft strings of the drawstring bag as you ventured past the little fountain, the stone Baphomet watching you glide past with ever watchful eyes. Still it was odd to know that a ghoul with a lust for blood could be distracted by a little bag of herbs, like a cat with catnip.

_“I’m sure my little Dewie will be no bother to retrieve! But make sure to tell someone of your whereabouts, oh, and inform perhaps Aether…He is good with dealing with the little one in this state.”_

Aether gave you a worried glance as you told him in the hall, and you had no doubts he’d be watching from somewhere to make sure Dewdrop behaved himself. Still, it was your little errand to run. Mountain had even given you a little garnet to give to the fire ghoul as an apology. He seemed to regret causing a ruckus, even if Dewdrop’s reaction was uncalled for.

The gardens were quiet. The sun had set not too long ago, and you hoped Dewdrop wasn’t much farther than the trees. The woods around the secluded church were treacherous, riddled with odd stone tables and contraptions you hoped the church didn’t use anymore.

“Dewdrop?!” You shouted as you passed the trellis and washing lines, peering around the section of bedding plants which gave way to a small open field. He wasn’t seated in the darkness and you sighed, moving down the small slope and through the maze of pathways around the plant beds.

“Dew?!” You shouted again as you crossed the field. It was quiet, just the bats fluttering and swishing overhead answered you. Dewdrop was no doubt cooling off still in the trees. You moved through the outer area and took another breath, shouting for the little ghoul.

The sister underneath him wheezed at his weight. Dewdrop pressed his weight forwards, ensuring he had her hips pinned with his own as he leaned over her, purring lowly, deep in his chest as she whined. Claws snatched at her hair, whipping the coif and veil free to reveal her luxurious black hair. Tittering, he pulled his growing claws through the strands and watched it fall around her head. Pretty. She was easy to whisk away from collecting her washing, blushing as he rutted against his hand by the trees before being tempted over with the curl of one clawed finger. She’d moaned at his quickly wandering hands.

“So delicious looking, Sister.” He growled as she pressed herself back into the shrubbery, hands grasping at roots as his claws stroked her face. Dewdrop groaned, opening his mouth to reveal a hot, wet tongue, the end pointed, falling out to lick between her breasts. The dress hid little, her tits bouncing as he pushed his arm under her chest, pinning her as his other hand curled around her neck, stroking the soft human skin. Sharpened claws pricked at her skin. Dewdrop felt his teeth ache in his mouth at her smell. The blood gushed beneath her skin as he wrapped both hands around her throat.

Dark eyes gazed at him as he tightened the pressure, her mouth opening with a moan, a single gasp heaving a breath into her lungs before she looked at him, her hips rushing up to meet his. He didn’t return the pressure, icy eyes flickering with the colour of blood as his fingers tightened around her windpipe. Lamely, the sister’s hands came up to meet his own, stroking over the dark coloured skin reverently, touching the length of his fingers as she grew red in the face, her eyes going wider.

“You smell so good.” Dewdrop growled against her as he pressed the cold metal of his nose against her ear, sharp teeth snapping, cutting the lobe of the woman’s ear. She grasped at his fingers now, choking violently on the spent air in her lungs. Deep red eyes gazed back at her as Dewdrop released his fingers. She coughed and inhaled multiple times, heaving for air as the ghoul took hold of her hair, ragging her back against the dirt.

“Dew…Please…Not like this.” She yelped as he dragged her head backwards, the ghoul admiring the bruises on her neck as he moved his nose over the hot skin.

The ghoul didn’t bother to listen to what was coming out of her mouth. He smelt the iron underneath her skin, and with a growl, his tail lashed, and he sunk his teeth into her neck, claws gripping her tight as she gurgled with pain. Blood rushed from the wounds and into his mouth, bursting over his tongue as he dug his face deeper against her neck, locking his jaw tight around the meat. With a vicious motion, Dewdrop tore his head left and right, shaking violently to tear deeper into the Sister’s neck. She gurgled underneath him, eyes rolling left and right, dark hair staining with blood as she flopped uselessly against the dirt. The fire ghoul growled, locking his sharp teeth before tearing backwards, ragging the girl back by the hair. The tension snapped under his pulling, and a great chunk of her trachea came away in his mouth, blood and mucus dripping from the cartilage between his teeth. He spat the tough food away, watching blood pour over the Sister’s neck, dipping into the curve of her clavicle and between the valley of her breasts in great glugs. Her breathing stopped, the rattling of blood in her chest silent as she laid, cooling, against the dirt floor, leaves clinging in the curls of her hair.

Dewdrop watched the blood pour, her heart thumping quietly, weakening, and stuck his face into her neck, mouth and nose pressing into the mess of stringy flesh and blood vessels. Blood squirted against his mouth and he opened his lips to take a mouthful with a piece of muscle, digging the meat out. The ghoul pulled back, chewing the morsel messily, the mouthful of blood dripping over his dark ghoulish skin and into the collar of his shirt. It was beginning to stain his clothing, matting the black cotton with sticky blood. Dewdrop swiped his fingers over the Sister’s breasts and gathered the blood before licking it from the ends of his fingers, groaning softly at the taste of it over his tongue. Iron, spirit and life. The fire ghoul curled his claws into her dress, ripping it down the bodice, tearing away the fabric to get at her stomach. The fat and skin peeled away with a swift cut from his claws. Her guts weren’t what he wanted, and he tore them from the belly slit, depositing them for the foxes to eat as he peeled away muscle and fat. He took a long piece and held it up, opening his mouth to take great bites from the meat, chewing noisily, blood spurting from between his lips with the large mouthfuls.

“You taste just as good as you look, Sister.” He gurgled around his mouthful, blood dripping down his chin before he licked it away and ripped another piece from her body, watching blood spray up and paint the forehead of his mask with specks of blood. The sister didn’t reply, her lifeless eyes gazing somewhere into the trees as the crows began to gather in the trees above, brought by the scent of blood. Dewdrop peered down through the eyeholes of his mask as he chewed, gazing at the mutilated flesh of her stomach before he leaned over to take the belly fat between his teeth and tear himself another chunk free. The fat of her chest was saved as he worked along her legs, pushing slithers of muscle past his lips, sticky fingers smearing blood over his mask and under the metal. It grew tacky over his cheeks before more dripped back over his face. The ghoul tore his head away from her neck, mouth full of blood as he gazed at the stars, fingers pressing harshly against the spinal column. The bone cracked underneath his hand, sending the sister’s head in a weird backwards press. He ignored the noise and watched fluid leak from the severed spinal cord. Her mouth opened as he tore the head away with a heave, muscles of his arms straining before he dug his claws through her muscle and skin to peel away the tendons. The woman’s head popped off with a great slick noise.

Dewdrop held the head up to his own eye level, admiring the beautiful dark eyes, frozen in horror, at the point that he had torn her throat out. He pressed blood under her eyes with his thumbs, rubbing them gently against her skin, smearing eyeliner. The fire ghoul tilted his head, hooking his thumbs under her jaw to close her mouth. Blood dripped over his trousers, wetting the dirty knees of his uniform as he held her pretty head aloft. Tanned skin was malleable under his fingers, yet he pulled her closer, blood stained lips meeting her own, tongue licking the clotted residue away. Dewdrop held his mouth open, tongue rolling, eyes half lidded before he closed his mouth and gently placed her head in a pile of twigs. It slumped on the bone protruding from it as the ghoul stripped her rib cage, pushing and pulling the muscle free from between the bones. The morsels were lean, strong to be able to expand the ribcage out. He chewed them slowly before turning his bright eyes to her chest. With a groan, Dewdrop sunk his claws into the fat, tearing the lumps away before chewing the fat on his back teeth. He purred at the taste, chewing as fast as his stomach would let him, the fullness setting in as he gorged himself on the bounty before him.

The head watched silently, mouth pursed, eyes dark in the shadows as the ghoul snapped and snarled to himself, chewing pieces of human flesh, taking the energy he needed to survive another month. A twig snapped. The fire ghoul ignored it, ear twitching against the balaclava, chewing another piece of gristle between his teeth, blood slopping over his chin. The head rolled, clattering over the leaves and dirt, meeting the back of the ghoul’s heel. Dewdrop pulled his head away from the empty stomach of the sister as a gasp sounded through the clearing.

You held the bag in your hand tight at the sight of the lead guitarist hunched over the desecrated body of a sister. Her head looked back at you, her mouth having fallen open against the ghoul’s foot.

“Holy shit.” You whispered, the sound seeming deafening in your own ears as the blood covered ghoul flipped his head backwards, gazing at you, upside down, burning eyes flickering over your form quickly before he grinned, blood covered teeth snapping with a click. The horns of his mask glinted as he pulled his hands from the body, wiping them over his front as he stood, tailcoats muddy over his back. His knees were covered in the same mess.

\--

“Brother,” The Ghoul gurgled, hands moving up from his sides to wipe the mess of blood and bodily fluids on his waistcoat, “Did they send you to fetch me?” He purred, lowly, the noise coming from the back of his throat as he prowled close, hands tucked at his back, blood covered mask moving as he began to walk circles around you. His pale hands were tipped with claws, the black skin you swore you’d seen hidden again behind a force you couldn’t peer through, “I think I made a mess.”

A hot breath cascaded over the back of your neck as the fire ghoul leaned down by the waist, nose pressing into the hot skin. A devilish tongue wetted the skin, smearing blood and spit over you before he moved away again, ready to pounce should you try and run. Still he walked, nose sniffing loudly. He stood before peering down mechanically at the pouch in your hands.

“That smell…” He muttered before snatching the bag from your hands, claws bursting the silk fabric open, pouring the herbs over his own shoes, “You won’t be able to run so easily.” Dewdrop promised, a grin on his face, red eyes burning with something primal.

“You look full enough already.” With a gulp, you dared to look at the corpse.

The ghoul’s tail lashed out from between the slit in his tailcoat, “Full…But I want something more to play with, Brother.” He grumbled, sticky hands moving to grasp at your wrist, drawing the skin up to his nose, inhaling the smell of you before he licked a stripe up your arm, tongue flat and obscene from between his blood coated teeth.

You didn’t flinch, but watched with fear curling in your gut, despite knowing his meaning.

“I’ve eaten enough. You aren’t on the menu, Brother.” He said hotly, “But maybe we can help each other out.” His tail curled forwards, touching at the inside of your thigh, moving upwards before it reached the front of your trousers, pressing against your groin before slipping away. You let out a heavy breath as the ghoul leaned into your personal space again, “If you run, and I catch you…We get to have some fun. If I don’t…then you better get me close to the ministry.” The red in his eyes bled away to icy blue before the molten colour took hold once more, “What do you say?”

You gazed into the demonic eyes of the ghoul before you and swallowed, “A deal. So long as…” You felt heat churn in your gut as the guitarist stretched and purred, licking blood from his fingers, “So long as you listen to me when I say…”

“I’m horny, not a fucking monster.” The fire ghoul grumbled rushing close again, head pressed close, tongue flicking at your cheek, “Run. Or I’ll press you against the tree and start already.”

A crack to the ass started you running, cheeks flushed as you broke through the trees and sprinted deeper into the woods. Was the ghoul counting? You had no idea. He was behind somewhere, waiting to give you a head start in his little game. The others told you he was primal, feral almost in the carnalities he enjoyed. Somehow this was beyond what you imagined. Being chased by a fire ghoul through the woods in a game of sexual tag? While he was covered in blood? Something like want churned in your stomach as you round a tree and took off to the left, hoping to have given yourself enough room and time to loop back towards the back of the church. The woods here weren’t very large, and you quickly began to see the treeline. A growl behind you made your heart pound. The sound of leaves moving at twice the pace you were. It wasn’t long before the clattering of branches was right behind you. Daring to look back, you screeched sharply, with fright, at the sight. Dewdrop was dark skinned, the deep grey colouring to his hands and face making your heart throb with fear, blood red gaze locked on you and claws bared as he ran to catch up, chest heaving. A hand reached for you and you screeched again as he batted you to the side, purring with glee as he watched you spin into a tree. Claws grasped your shoulder and waist as he rushed to close the gap behind you, stopping your squirming with a graze of his claws over the back of your neck.

“So easy to catch. It’s like you didn’t even try.” Dewdrop grumbled close to your ear, tongue licking at the lobe before he quickly dragged you from the trunk of the tree, pressing you to his sticky front. The blood over his uniform stuck your own outfit to him, coming away with matted blobs of blood attached as he pressed his slick face into your neck and shoulder.

“I did…I did.” You promised as sharp teeth poised themselves over your pulse point, “Please don’t…”

Dewdrop snapped his teeth, hovering over your neck, “I told you. You’re not on the menu like that, Brother.” His blood covered hands grazed over your stomach before twisted open the button to your dress trousers, pushing the dark cassock and shirt out of the way of his goal, buttons popping free into the dirt. The ghoul’s tail coiled around one of your legs as he pushed his hand between the fabric of your torn open trousers and underwear, the hot fingers pushing over the length of your trapped cock. A moan graced his ears.

The smile on the ghoul’s lips made you flush, “Then are you going to do as you promised?” A challenge.

Dewdrop shuddered pleasantly at the notion, sometimes he liked to be ordered around, but today was not the day, “Oh I’m going to fuck you like this. Covered in that girl’s blood and guts. I’m going to smear you with it before I rail you right here.” He promised as his fingers twisted underneath the waistband of your underwear again, dipping to curl around the length of your cock. The fingers moved at a numbingly slow pace, grazing the length of your dick softly before the ghoul wrapped his hand fully around it, rubbing as well as he could with your underwear trapping you.

Squirming against the fire ghoul, you moaned quietly, the feeling of a weak hand around your dick not enough stimulation. Dewdrop smiled, teeth grazing over your shoulder as he grappled your hair in one bloodied fist, pulling your head backwards to expose your throat. He watched your throat bob with another loud moan as he took a tighter hold on the head of your cock, pulling backwards slowly. The tighter fist made your head spin, his slick bloodied fingers making the slid eerily pleasant. Dewdrop bit a bruise into the meat of your shoulder as he drew his fingers out from your underwear. They were slick with a mix of dried blood and precum.

“Maybe just a taste, Brother.” He pushed the two of them into his greedy mouth, tongue sicking around them before he sucked loudly and drew them out with a loud pop, “Fucking delicious.” Dewdrop purred before he grappled you into the dirt, pushing your torn trousers down your thighs as far as he could get them. His claws snapped at your underwear, breaking the elastic so he could tear them away as well, exposing your ass to him. The ghoul pushed your head down, listening for a noise of dislike. When you moaned again, cheek pressed into the dirt, he took that as the cue to continue.

Hot air was blown against you before the fire ghoul licked a bloodied stripe up over your asshole, the wetness slicking upwards and over the base of your spine, the ghoul teasing the muscles of your ass with firm squeezes. A finger pressed at the rim, his tongue wetting the tight ring, lips pushing to get closer. His other hand reached upwards to your mouth, and you moved your head from his fingers.

“Wet them, Brother.” He gave a sinful purr, rutting his hips forwards, grinding his dick into your leg as you took his fingers into your mouth, wetting them with thick spit. The two fingers returned to your hole, one pushing inside sharply before Dewdrop took to fingering you open quickly, messily shoving his fingder deep, ensuring you were wet with his own spit too, his tongue laving at you, and dribbling spit into your hole. The ghoul pushed a second finger in when you began moaning, spreading his fingers apart and licking at you with gusto, trying to get you wet enough for him in the shortest amount of time. A rush of an orgasm quickly overwhelmed you as the ghoul curled his fingers upwards, pounding at your prostate with glee, the ghoul dribbling blood, his other hand pumping at the length of your hanging dick. The waves rushed over you, cum and blood mixing together as you whined into the dirt, spraying your own stomach and the ground with your own cum. A sharp groan escaped you as the ghoul pushed three fingers inside of you, plugging you as he wrestled open his trousers, pulling them open enough to reveal himself as going commando the entire time. You peered back and reached for his dick, grabbing hands only meeting air, and not the dark coloured, ribbed cock, as Dewdrop pulled your ass backwards and pushed inside of your convulsing ass.

The rush of motion made your head spin, still reeling from the speedily given orgasm, you couldn’t quite compute the fire ghoul rutting into you until he snapped his teeth by your ear.

“Such a good Brother, opening his legs for a ghoul in need.” He growled as his slick fingers gripped your hips, spreading cum and blood over your hipbones, smearing at the mess over your stomach. He reached upwards under your short cassock to grab at your pectorals, squeezing them harshly, smearing more blood as he went. His wet mouth left bloodied kisses over your shoulders and neck as he slammed his hips forwards, grazing the head upwards, hitting against the bundle of nerves that sent your head spinning. The ghoul growled again as you pressed your ass backwards, his claws curling into your skin, pricking blood to the surface.

“Look at me, Brother.” He demanded. You did as he asked through blurry eyes, watching as he swiped your cum and blood from your stomach and licked it from his fingers, pumping them back and forth inside of his mouth, moaning around the mouthful like it was ambrosia.

“Fuck...Fuck, Dewdrop.” You moaned, pushing your head into the dirt, knees aching as the ghoul leaned over your back and blew hot breaths over your ear.

“Fucking cum for me, Brother.” He growled, “Cum again.” It was like an order, grunted straight into your ear. With the order, you felt your stomach flutter and ass tighten, spit and blood mixing around Dewdrop’s cock as he pushed himself deep into the convulsing heat. Before he could cum, he dragged himself free, using his blood slick hand to pump himself to completion. Cum splattered over your thighs as the little ghoul pulled away, shadowed eyes admiring his handy work.

A tongue licked at the cum and blood over your ass, and you shuddered, the cold seeping into your knees.

“Thank you, Brother.” Dewdrop purred, flipping you onto your back, arranging your shirt before tucking it back in and fastening what was left of your shirt to hide the blood over your legs and groin. You could see the blood down over your neck and chest too.

With a gasp, you pushed yourself back, and managed a smile at the feisty guitarist, “Don’t worry about it?” It came out sounding funny, and the fire ghoul chuckled darkly, bloodied hand pulling you upwards and into his sticky chest.

“I’ll keep another promise soon enough, and wreck that ass again.” With a lick to the shell of your ear, he was up and moving, helping you up, wrapping your hands together before pulling you along in a saunter through the trees.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 - Female Version  
> Chapter 2 - Male Version 
> 
> Merry Christmas you disgusting gremlin lovers!


End file.
